yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Finn Breezestone, Private Eye (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Finn Breezestone, Private Eye. The episode began at Ponyville as Finn Preezestone narrates about his adventure. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, Me and my cousins, Indigo Marble, Rock Pun, Brownie, Red Beret, Arachna and Dragonsly were playing hide and seek. Finn Breezestone: I found you, Indigo! Indigo Marble: Okay, You caught me. Then, The families came to check on them. Humblebee: Arachna! Dragonsly! It's time to come home! Arachna: Coming, Daddy! Dragonsly: See ya, Finn! Hoof Trooper: Brownie! Red Beret! Report Back Home Double Time! Red Beret: Roger that, Pop! Brownie: Ciao, Cuz! Quibble Pants: Rock Pun, Time to go home! Rock Pun: Coming, Dad! Maud Pie: Indigo Marble, It's time to head home. Indigo Marble: Coming, Mom. (to Finn) See you later, Finn. Finn Breezestone: See ya, Guys. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) And this is when I decided to visit my pals at LPS after I got permission from my folks. When Finn arrived, Blythe was expecting him. Blythe Baxter: Hi, Finn. How's it going? Finn Breezestone: Doing great. Blythe Baxter: Mrs. Twombly is out today, And I sure could use some help around here. Finn Breezestone: Sure, Why not? Just then, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson appeared. Zoe Trent: Finn, Darling. What a pleasant surprise. Finn Breezestone: Hey, Guys. Sunil Nevla: Good to see you again, Finn. Vinnie Terrio: How'd ya been, Buddy? Finn Breezestone: Well, You know, Same old, Same old. Russell Ferguson: Great, We could really use some help watching the shop with Blythe. Finn Breezestone: Sure, Russell. You bet. So, He gave Blythe a helping hoof around Littlest Pet Shop every now and then. Just then, More pets were paying a visit such as Zoe's sister, Gail, Digby, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Basil Featherstone, Cashmere and Velvet Biskit and Nutmeg Dash. Gail Trent: Hello, We're here! Zoe Trent: Gail! Gail Trent: Zoe! (as they licked at each other) Digby: Hey there, Laddies. Zoe Trent: Digby! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Captain Cuddles: Bonjour, Pepper. Aren't you still the lovely skunk I ever know for too long? Pepper Clark: I... I... I... (fumes out a scent of red roses) Finn Breezestone: Woah, Pepper sure got her eyes on that Polecat. Mitzi: You said it. So, Everyone enjoyed spending their quality time together. Later that day, Finn was visiting his relatives at the Everfree Forest. Finn Breezestone: Hi, Aunt Fluttershy! Hi, Uncle Humblebee! Humblebee: Hey there, Finn! Fluttershy: (as she and Humble hugged their nephew) How's my favorite nephew doing? Finn Breezestone: I'm doing great, Aunt Fluttershy. So, What's all the hubbub? Fluttershy: Your grandparents are coming over for a family lunch. Humblebee: And let's not forget your maternal grandparents, They're coming too along with your parents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Finn Breezestone: That sounds radical, Uncle Humblebee. Soon, The whole family came over along with Finn's LPS friends. Finn Breezestone: (narrating) Soon, The time came for me and my whole family getting together for a special lunch together. So, I've decided to greet them myself in a polite sort of way. Finn Breezestone: Hi, Grandma. Mrs. Shy: Finn Breezestone: How's your cloud collecting coming, Grandpa? Mr. Shy: Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225